In the field of silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, it is a common practice to color photographic emulsion layers and other hydrophilic colloid layers so as to absorb light of specific wavelengths.
When it is required to control the spectral energy distribution of light entering the photographic emulsion layer, a colored layer is placed at a position further from the base than the photographic emulsion layer. Such a colored layer is referred to as a filter layer. In the case where the photographic material has a plurality of photographic emulsion layers, the filter layer may be interposed between the emulsion layers.
In order to prevent a halo around photographic images, namely halation, which is caused by light being scattered after passing through the photographic emulsion layer, reflected on an interface between the emulsion layer and the base or on the surface of the photographic light-sensitive material opposite to the emulsion layer, and injected into the photographic emulsion layer again, a colored layer is placed between the photographic emulsion layer and the base or on the surface of the base opposite to the photographic emulsion layer. This colored layer is referred to as an antihalation layer. If there are a plurality of the photographic emulsion layers, the antihalation layer may be interposed between every adjacent two layers.
The photographic emulsion layers are sometimes colored so as to prevent the sharpness of images from being lowered, which is caused by light scattering in the photographic emulsion layer (this phenomenon is being referred to as irradiation).
The hydrophilic colloid layers to be colored usually contain a dye. The dye used for this purpose should have the following property.
(1) It should have adequate spectral adsorption in compliance with the intended use. PA0 (2) It should be photochemically inert. In other words, it should not produce chemically adverse effects (e.g., decrease of sensitivity, fading of latent image, and fogging) on the performance of the silver halide photographic emulsion layer. PA0 (3) It should be decolorized or dissolved in processing solution or water during the photographic processing and should not leave undesirable colors on the photographic light-sensitive material after being processed. PA0 (4) It should not diffuse from the colored layer to the other layers. PA0 (5) It should be stable and resistant to discoloration in the solution or photographic material for a long period of time. PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --O--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --CH.sub.2 COCH.sub.2 -- PA0 --CH.sub.2 CO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --OCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --COO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --OCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --COO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- ##STR2## --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --OCOO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 ----(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --CONH--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --NHCONH--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 (CH.sub.2).sub.2 --CONHCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --SO.sub.2 NH--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 NHSO.sub.2 NHCONH(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --SO.sub.2 NHCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 NHSO.sub.2 NHCO.sub.2).sub.2 -- ##STR3## --CO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --CO----SO.sub.2 --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --SO.sub.2 -- ##STR4## --NHSO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2).sub.2 SO.sub.2 NH----O--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --O-- --CONH(CH.sub.2).sub.2 NHCO----COO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 OCO-- ##STR5## PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --O--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 ----(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --OCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --OCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --COO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --OCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --COO--(CH.sub.2).sub.22 -- ##STR6## --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --OCOO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 ----(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --CONH--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --NHCONH--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --CONHCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --SO.sub.2 NH--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 NHSO.sub.2 NHCONH(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --SO.sub.2 NHCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 NHSO.sub.2 NHCO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- ##STR7## wherein the divalent linking group Y.sub.1 in general formula (III) is an unsubstituted or substituted alkylene group preferably having 1 to 10 carbon atoms (e.g., methylene, ethylene, and butylene) and PA0 --NH--Y.sub.6 --NH-- ##STR8## --COO--Y.sub.8 --OCO----SO.sub.2 NH--Y.sub.6 --NHSO.sub.2 -- --SO.sub.3 --Y.sub.8 --OSO.sub.2 --, PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --O--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --CH.sub.2 COCH.sub.2 -- PA0 --CH.sub.2 CO----(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --OCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --OCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --COO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --OCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --COO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- ##STR9## --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --OCOO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --CONH--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --NHCONH--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --CONHCO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --SO.sub.2 NH--(CH.sub.22).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 NHSO.sub.2 NHCONH(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --SO.sub.2 NHCO--(CH.sub.2) .sub.2 -- PA0 --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 NHSO.sub.2 NHCO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- ##STR10## --CO--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --CO----SO.sub.2 `(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --SO.sub.2 --). PA0 (1) Compounds represented by general formula (I) or (II). ##STR14## (2) Compounds represented by generla formula (II). ##STR15## (3) Compounds represented by general formulas (IV) to (VI). ##STR16## PA0 (1) A method of dissolving or dispersing the dye of this invention directly into an emulsion layer and hydrophilic colloid layer, or method of dissolving or dispersing the dye of this invention in aqueous solution or solvent and adding the resulting solution to an emulsion layer and hydrophilic colloid layer. PA0 (2) A method of dissolving the dye of this invention in an oil i.e., a substantially water-insoluble, high-boiling solvent (having a boiling point higher than about 160.degree. C). and adding the resulting solution to a hydrophilic colloid solution for dispersion. PA0 (3) A method of adding the dye of this invention and other additives in the form of filling polymer latex to a photographic emulsion layer and other hydrophilic colloid layer. PA0 (4) A method of causing the dye to exist locally in a specific layer through the mutual reaction between the dye xolecule and a hydrophilic polymer as a mordant, having a charge opposite to dye ion and coexistent in the layer. PA0 (5) A method of dissolving the dye by using a surface active agent. PA0 (7) A method of microencapsulation with a polymer having the carboxyl group or sulfonic acid group on the side chain as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (OPI)
Referring to the color diffusion mentioned in the above item (4), it is a practice to color either the filter layer or antihalation layer placed on the same side of the photographic emulsion layer on the base so as not to color the other layers, if the colored layer is the filter layer or antihalation layer. Otherwise, the other layers are not only subjected to an adverse spectral effect, but also the effect of the filter layer or antihalation layer are significantly diminished. In this manner, when the photographic emulsion layer containing a dye is in contact in the wet state with the other hydrophilic colloid layer, the dye is partly diffused from the emulsion layer to the hydrophilic layer. This diffusion depends greatly on the chemical structure of the dye.
A number of dyes suitable for use in the photographic material have been proposed in the art, for example, oxonol dyes as described in British Patent Nos. 506,385 and 1,278,621, and U.S Pat. Nos. 3,247,127, 2,533,472, and 3,379,533; hemioxonol dyes as described in British Patent No. 584,509; styryl dyes as described in U.S Pat. No. 2,298,733; merocyanine dyes such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,747; and cyanine dyes as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,486.
The dyes decolorized in the photographic emulsion processing are decolorized by the sulfite (or acid sulfite) contained in the developing solution, or alkaline conditions in combination therewith as described, for example,in British Patent No. 506,385.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,002,837 and 3,389,994 disclose bis-type dyes having the pyrazolone ring structure.
The dyes described in the prior art have merits and demerits and do not necessarily satisfy the above-mentioned five properties when used in silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials. Thus, there has been a demand for a high-performance dye that can be used for silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials.